


Freesia

by SoliloGuy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Choking, Coughing, Explicit Language, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoliloGuy/pseuds/SoliloGuy
Summary: POST-DSOD AU.  ONE-SIDED YUGI/ATEM HANAHAKI.  ANGST.  I DO NOT OWN "YU-GI-OH!" When Yugi catches a strange cough, could Atem have the answer for a cure?
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Flower

Sunlight pours into the courtyard and on tiled floors. Placed throughout the space are an array of square and round tables, all of which waiters effortlessly weave around with platters of food. As they side-step, a laptop whirs its fan on a table surrounded by four customers. Three of them sit in their seats, sipping coffee or biting their breakfast, while the fourth glares at the device. His bacon and egg sandwich lies untouched and pushed away while he looks at the Duel Monster cards on the table, separating him from the laptop. 

“And, boom go your life points,” a woman says from the speaker. 

The table bursts into laughter and one frustrated groan. Joey throws his hands up in shame while his three companions struggle to contain their enjoyment: Yugi covering a mouthful of donut, Bakura almost choking on his tea, and Tristan dropping his bagel on his plate. 

“C’mon, Téa!” Joey yells. “Best outta three!” 

Téa snickers from the laptop. Unlike the café, sheer darkness peeks through the blinds behind her. As she reaches for her cards, a wooden desk comes into view, a mess of pencils and papers on its surface. She leans to the side and yellow light glints off a worn pair of ballet shoes hanging from her seat. When she returns, she smirks. “You said that five duels ago.” 

“I’m just rusty, that’s all!” Joey’s head drops. “It’s been a while, okay?” 

“It’s gonna be an even longer while if this keeps up,” Tristan counters, placing a cream-cheese-covered knife on his plate. “Besides, aren’t we supposed to pick up Serenity soon?” 

Joey lets out another groan and leans back in his seat. He quickly returns to the laptop. “You got off lucky, Tee-Gee,” he teases. “Next time, I’m gonna win.” 

“Heh, sure you will.” With a quick glance from her computer, Téa slings a backpack over her shoulder. “Sorry I can’t stick around: last class of the day’s coming up.” She waves while holding her ballet shoes. “Say hi to Serenity for me, okay?” 

Yugi, wiping his mouth with a napkin, grins. “We will, Téa. You’re not going to be late for your class, are you?” 

“Nah, the studio’s close by. It’s about a five-minute walk.” Téa steps away as she pushes her chair into her desk. “Talk to you later, guys! Love you!” 

A slight blush fills Yugi’s cheeks. “Love you, too, Téa,” he sighs shyly. 

Tristan, Bakura, and Joey say their farewells before the screen goes blank. From behind the laptop, Bakura reaches over and takes it into his hands. Joey, meanwhile, hurried shoves his sandwich into his mouth while gathering his cards. 

“Speaking of Serenity,” Bakura asks while opening his carrier bag. “When does her bus arrive again?” 

Joey looks up. “Urmph uh mmph owrph.” “

I’ll…wait until you’re done.” 

Almost on cue, Joey gulps down his breakfast as he whips out his phone. “About half an hour,” he answers. “And the station’s like ten minutes away.” He giddily hops in his seat, a wide smile on his face. “Oh man, I haven’t seen ‘er in ages.” 

Yugi nods in agreement. “We didn’t talk much, but I’d love to hang out with her again: she is the sister of my best friend, after all.” 

“Hell yeah, she is!” 

_Cough._

Yugi stops. He raises a hand to his mouth. 

_Cough, cough._

He closes his eyes. All he needs is to focus on his breathing— 

_Cough, cough, cough._

Rapid jabs strike Yugi with each cough. The back of his throat aches as he bends over, desperately grasping the table for support. Burning tears sting at his eyes and fall onto the Millennium Puzzle, dangling from his neck over the floor. A loud, nauseating hack breaks through his throat. 

Tristan’s voice shouts over the crowd. “Oh god, he’s choking!” 

A chair clatters on the floor beside Yugi. Footsteps rush to his side and as a warm hand grabs his shoulder, another hammers at his back. 

“Joey, you’re making it worse!” Tristan yells. 

“It worked on me growin’ up!” Joey replies, his voice loud in Yugi’s ear. “Dammit, who here knows the Heimlich?!” 

Through shut eyes, Yugi hears worried whispers among the patrons. He can just barely make out words over the rush of cars and twittering of birds: words like “oh shit” and “isn’t this the waiter’s job?” 

Joey roars angrily. _“Fucking do something!”_

“Hang on!” 

Yugi looks up. Dashing from the employees-only van, a well-dressed Duke Devlin sprints past colleagues and customers. Joey quickly steps aside once Duke arrives, removing his hand from Yugi’s shoulder. The dark-haired waiter stands behind the shorter male before wrapping both arms around his waist— 

“Wait!” 

Gasping for air, Yugi breaks away from Duke. He looks up at his friends, his face and eyes a suffocating shade of red. “I-I’m okay,” he says. 

“Are you sure?” Bakura asks anxiously. “It’s been two weeks already.” 

“…I’m fine. Really.” 

A sigh of relief sweeps through the room. Customers and employees return to their business, some now chatting amongst themselves about the Heimlich maneuver. Yugi hears an elderly man a table away mutter “chew your damn food” as he takes his seat. 

“Jeez, two weeks?” Duke gasps. 

Yugi wipes his mouth. “Yeah, but it wasn’t always this bad.” He looks at the floor. “…I don’t get it. The doctor couldn’t find anything wrong, so why do I keep coughing?” 

“Whatever it is, you should probably head home,” Joey tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It might get worse during Serenity’s visit.” 

“Serenity’s here?!” Duke exclaims. 

“I…didn’t tell you ‘bout that?” 

Tristan smacks Joey on the head. “Nice going.” 

“If it’s okay with you, Yugi, can I walk you home?” Bakura asks, raising his hand from his seat. “I just want to make sure you get there okay.” 

Yugi scans his friends’ faces, his purple eyes moving from one person to the next. As the pain in his chest recedes, he touches his own neck: nothing felt wrong inside or outside of it. However, the facts of the cough linger in his mind. Just how bad could it get from here? And was he willing to risk it? 

With a defeated sigh, Yugi nods. “I’d like that.” 

“Don’t worry ‘bout the food,” Joey adds. “Me an’ Tristan’ll take care of that. Just focus on recovery, all right?” 

Yugi grins. With a thanks and a goodbye, Bakura escorts him out of the courtyard. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Surrounding skyscrapers tower over the two and the crowds around them. Reflecting the blue skies above, each glass structure captures clouds and rays of sunlight, illuminating the streets even more. The buildings slowly begin to shrink when Yugi spots it: a little two-story building. The familiar yellow walls, green roofing, and the words “Kame Shop” above the door ease his mind. 

“Hey, Yugi?” 

Just a little bit behind, Bakura steps toward his friend. He rests his hands on the shoulder strap of his bag and fidgets with the fabric. “I was thinking about what you said back at the café. The doctor really couldn’t find anything?” 

“Yeah.” Yugi looks away, downcast. “Her assistant laughed at me for ‘wasting her time.’” 

Bakura stares in anger and shock. “Bloody hell, really?!” 

“The doctor overheard and yelled at him, but yeah.” 

“Wow…anyway, going back to my point. Do you think your cough could be…” Bakura’s eyes dart nervously. “Related to the Pharaoh?” 

Yugi’s hand rests on the Millennium Puzzle, almost by reflex. “You think Atem’s causing it?” 

“No, no, far from that! I think he could help you figure out what’s wrong. If memory serves right, Atem’s the one who introduced you and our friends to magic. I don’t want to believe that your cough is being brought on by magic…” Bakura looks down at the puzzle. “But if a medical professional couldn’t find anything wrong—” 

“Then a magic professional might?” Yugi nervously scratches his cheek. “I hadn’t even thought of it that way.” 

“It’s a bit of a stretch, yeah. I only started thinking that after the café.” 

“It’s still a good idea. It’s worth a shot, but…he might not help.” 

Bakura blinks. “What do you mean?” 

Yugi’s gaze falls to the floor, downcast. “Things between us are…complicated, right now.” 

“Could you still try? I can only assume Atem doesn’t know what you’re going through—and since you’re his host, he should at least know.” Bakura places his hands on Yugi’s shoulders. “I’m sorry for forcing all this on you, but…I’m worried. I don’t want to see your cough worsen to the point that you end up in the hospital…or worse.” 

The shorter male turns away, his heart heavy from Bakura’s concern. Both of his hands cup the Millennium Puzzle. Images of the hallway of souls flash in his mind: two doors, one open and the other locked. He can still feel the empty chill from the Pharaoh’s chamber, almost pushing him away. Could he go near it? 

Yugi gulps. With a hesitant but determined gleam in his eyes, he looks at Bakura. “I’ll try.” 

Bakura sighs in relief. “Thank you, Yugi. I’m sorry for asking even more from you, but can you tell me how it goes? Either tomorrow when Serenity’s all settled in, or by phone if your cough worsens.” 

“You’re just fine, Bakura: I’d be doing the same if you had this cough.” 

“Oh, man, imagine if I had to talk to the Thief King about it.” 

The two burst into laughter. 

“Oof, that would’ve been rough,” Yugi chuckles. “I mean it, though: I appreciate your concern. Anyway, you should probably get going. I don’t want to hold you up.” 

“I’ll let you know how it goes.” Bakura smiles warmly. “Get lots of rest and water, okay?” 

“Will do, Doctor Ryou.” 

A snicker escapes Bakura’s lips. “Take care! Doctor’s orders!” 

Yugi waves in response. “Tell Serenity I said hi!” 

With one last smile, Bakura turns on his heel and toward the city. Yugi enters the game shop, making sure the “open” sign on the door faces the outside. He cups the Puzzle in his hands again as dread runs through his veins. 

Will Atem listen to him?


	2. Bud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any telepathic conversation between Yugi and Atem will be presented as italicized and with two asterisks (**).

He knew. 

Even in this old hallway, Yugi knew. 

However, a long day of tea and rest couldn’t have prepared him. Even in his mind, his shoulders sag with the weight of worry as he stands before the metallic door. Nothing but emptiness came from the door: all throughout the day, like the days before, the Pharaoh’s presence was absent. It was only when Yugi drifted into sleep that he felt that familiar desert heat. 

“ _I’m sorry, Yugi, but…could we not talk for a little while? I need some time to think.”_

Yugi’s hand clenches into a fist as Atem’s request echoes in his ears. The way the king frowned when he said those words made his heart ache and yet here he was, about to break that promise. Was it okay for him to step forward, especially when it involved his own health? 

Yugi shakes his head, raises his fist to the door, and knocks. If anyone understood an emergency, it was the Pharaoh. “Um…Atem?” He calls out shyly. “It’s me, Yugi.” 

No answer. 

With a sigh, Yugi places his hand on the door. “Atem, I’m so sorry. I know you wanted to be alone, but…I need your help.” 

Still no answer. 

“I understand if you’re mad, but…can you give me a sign that you’re listening? Please?” 

Nothing. 

The silence breaks him. With a soft thud, Yugi pushes his head against the door. “I’m sick,” he whispers. “I’ve been having coughing fits for two weeks now and it’s gotten worse. I’ve checked online, I’ve gone to the doctor, I’ve tried everything I can think of, but nothing’s helped. I spoke with Bakura earlier and…he thinks it could be magic-related. I didn’t want to bother you about this, but…” 

Bakura’s concerned face flashes in Yugi’s eyes, surrounded by the haunting looks of the others. His vision blurs and his voice cracks with a hint of tears. “…I’m scared. Everyone is. You’re the best magic user I know of here in Domino, and if these fits are enchanted, I need your help. I promise I won’t bother you again, so…so please…” 

Silence. 

Yugi wipes his eyes. He takes a shaky but steadying breath as he steps away from the Pharaoh’s door, ever dormant. “I’m sorry,” he mutters. 

Warmth suddenly fills the hall. The door, still closed, barely contains a deep, baritone whisper. 

“What do you need me to do?” 

Yugi’s eyes widen. He rushes toward the door, but stops just before touching it. Instead, he clears his throat. “Um…thank you, Atem,” he stammers. “If it isn’t too much trouble, could you take over during my next fit? I was thinking that if you don’t cough at all, it could be something magical: maybe someone cursed me or something. But if we both end up coughing, then it could either be magic or I’ll need to find a different doctor.” 

Atem speaks through the door again. “…what will you do if it’s neither of those?” 

“I…I hadn’t thought that far ahead. But for now, it could help narrow things down.” Yugi bows. “I’m sorry for pushing this on you, but I promise I’ll never bother you again after this.” 

An uneasy silence creeps from the door. The desert heat wavers in the air, leaving Yugi between warm and shivering. 

The Pharaoh answers, “I’ll do it.” 

Yugi lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you so much for your help, Atem. I swear I’ll—” 

The hallway turns cold. Yugi remains by the door, staring at the metallic door with a confused look. He could’ve sworn Atem sounded sad. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Orange evening skies hang over Domino, clouds and shadows covering the crowd below. Neon lights come alight at _The Cade of Ar_ (even though the “r” is flickering) as Yugi stifles a yawn with one hand and holds his phone in the other. His thumb slides across the device and his eyes dart at the top of the screen, ignoring the reflected rainbow lights. Instead, he sees messages just minutes old. 

**(YUGI)** _Just got here. Waiting on you guys!_

**(JOEY)** _You sure about this, dude? You took yesterday off after the whole café thing._

**(SERENITY)** _If you’re not feeling well, please go home, Yugi. I don’t want you to push yourself._

Yugi takes the phone in both hands and his thumbs type. 

**(YUGI)** _Don’t worry, Serenity. I didn’t have any coughing fits yesterday, so I should be okay for now. I even have a plan if things go downhill._

The phone buzzes. A bubble appears with an unfamiliar message and Bakura’s face. 

**(BAKURA)** _Sorry for the late response, Yugi. I was visiting my sister’s grave and it felt rude to leave my phone on. Take care today and please let me know if Atem had to take over._

“Oh, there he is! Hi, Yugi!” 

Yugi looks up before he can message back. Down the road, Joey walks toward him alongside a young, excited, auburn-haired girl. Her face beams with excitement as she closes the distance between herself and Yugi. 

“Hey, Serenity,” Yugi replies. “Long time, no see.” 

“It has been a while, hasn’t it? I don’t think I’ve seen you since…” Serenity raises a finger to her lip. “…Battle City?” 

“Dang, that feels like ages ago,” Joey adds. “Anyway, in case ya didn’t see it, it’s just gonna be us three: Duke’s got work, Tristan’s babysitting, and Bakura had t’ go outta town.” 

Bakura’s text appears in Yugi’s mind. “It’s all right. Sorry I missed yesterday, though.” 

“Don’ worry about it, man. You didn’t miss much, anyway.” 

Serenity blushes. “I…had to recharge after two days ago: it was pretty hectic that day. As for today, I was thinking we could play games here? Joey used to bring me here when we were little.” 

Yugi looks over at the building in question. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here, but I think they serve food now. Their burgers aren’t as good as Burger World, though.” 

“Well, no time like the present.” Joey gestures triumphantly at _The Cade of Ar_. “Time t’ kick some virtual ass!” 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Ya can’t kick my ass, that’s illegal!” 

Purple lights beam down from above onto him, changing color as time went by. Game cabinets, giant dancing games, and virtual reality booths line the walls while air hockey tables stand on the carpeted floor. Children and teenagers run past Joey, furiously gripping the joystick and mashing the buttons on _Smashingly Smashing Smashers_. A sad tune rings from the speaker and he slumps against the game. 

“First Duel Monsters, now this,” Joey groans. “The crap happened?” 

“Play _Smash Smashers_!” Yugi yells over virtual gunfire. He points a plastic gun at a screen full of zombies as he leans toward his friend. “It isn’t as good as _Smashing Smashers_ , but it’s got better controls—AHH, GET OFF!” 

A zombie’s face strikes at the screen and Yugi returns fire, rapidly clicking the trigger of his gun. The attacking monster falls, only reveal an even larger horde of the undead. Yugi glances at the health bars on top of the screen: one is barely below half while the other is just an inch from death. Beside him, Serenity nervously aims her gun with both hands. One shot hits a zombie in the head while others zoom past. 

“Oh no, we’re gonna die!” she exclaims. 

Yugi fires again, but it’s too late: both health bars reach zero and the word “continue?” flashes on the screen. He looks over at Serenity, wiping his brow. “Phew, that was intense. Good job!” 

“I can’t believe we made it to Level Three!” Serenity cheers. “You really saved me, spotting all those med kits.” 

“Welp, I’m dead.” Joey steps away from his game, now showing a dead ninja. He looks over at his friend when his eyes suddenly dart away. Whatever he sees sparks a mischievous grin. “Hey, guys, how ‘bout a game we’re _definitely_ gonna beat?” 

Yugi follows Joey’s gaze. Across from them stands a giant machine, flashing lights with a booming bass. The lower half has a platform of colorful arrows while the top half is a screen with the same arrows zooming at record speed. Speakers blare and shake with a fast-paced melody as the words _Song Stomp Shakedown_ shine between them. 

Yugi faces Joey with a raised eyebrow. “Joey, the only person who can beat that game is Téa.” 

Serenity claps her hands. “Oh, that reminds me, I never got her username! How is she, by the way?” 

“We spoke with her a little before you arrived.” Yugi grins as he hops onto the dance game. “She’s studying ballet in New York City. There’s a huge hour difference, but the video calls are worth it.” 

“Do you know if she’ll be back during break? I’d love to see her again—or even better, see her dance in-person.” 

Yugi waits for Serenity to step onto the arrows, slowly placing coins in the game slot. “Funny you should mention that,” he mutters. “I’ve known Téa since childhood, and yet I’ve never seen her dance. In ballet, anyway.” He pulls away from the slot and eyes the screen. Each stomped arrow brings a beat through the speakers, shaking the platform below the two. Some songs, Yugi recognizes: a memory of Téa with a playlist flashes in his mind. To see her sway to the song once again, or even pirouette to Swan Lake or— 

_Cough._

Yugi freezes. He lasted this long without a fit, maybe this will pass— 

_Cough, cough._

Or not— 

_Cough, cough, cough._

“Oh no, Yugi!” 

Serenity rushes to Yugi’s side as he steps onto the carpet. His face reddens in seconds, all his gasps for air cut off by horrific gags. The ground wobbles under him and his lungs viciously claw against his ribs. Each cough strikes pain into his skull, which starts to feel lighter and lighter— 

_**Yugi!**_

Yugi forces his eyes open. Hovering beside him, Atem kneels in front of him, eyes full of fear. 

_**Take over!**_ the shorter male cries. 

Atem looks over. Ruby red eyes scan the Wheeler siblings and the surrounding games before returning to Yugi. With a deep breath, Atem wraps his incorporeal arms around the other. 

_**Hang on,**_ he whispers. 

Yugi feels himself float away. The body he inhabits remains on the arcade floor, barely able to stand. The Millennium Puzzle around the neck shifts and glows golden. Tri-colored hair grows wild and new strands of lightning-shaped bangs appear, standing out in multiple directions. The glow dimming, a pair of bold violet eyes open on a new sharper face and, with a determined look, the body stands upright. 

Joey can only stare, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. “Holy shit…Atem?” 

“Atem?” Serenity asks, looking from her brother to his friend. She claps her hands. “Oh, the other Yugi! Wait…I thought your name was Yami?” 

“I’ll explain later.” Joey turns his attention toward Atem. “What’re ya doin’ here, anyway? Not that I don’t like havin’ ya around, but you’ve been M.I.A. ever since Yugi started coughin’. What gives?” 

Atem averts his gaze, a sudden shyness running through him. He forces his eyes to look at Joey. “Well—” 

**_COUGH. COUGH._**

Sharpness grips Atem’s throat. His hands desperately grasp his neck. 

**_COUGH. HACK-HACK. GAG. COUGH._**

He falls to his knees. Burning fills his eyes and stomach, searing and scratching at his throat. 

“Fuck, no, no, no!” Joey turns to run. “Medic! Somebody!” 

“Hold on!” Serenity shouts. 

Joey whips around. Serenity places herself behind Atem and places both hands on his stomach. Lifting him to his feet, she grips her hands together and fiercely tugs them close. Each thrust sends shocks up to his mouth and it takes everything he has not to vomit. Another hit to the gut and something hot climbs up Atem’s throat, big and burning like acid— 

“GAH!” 

Atem collapses, released from Serenity’s hold. Pained wheezes escape his lips, but a cool wind of relief enters his lungs. He pushes himself up onto his feet and wipes his mouth. Something warm lingers on his hand: a warm, wet, red smear. 

Joey stares at his sister in awe. “Damn, Reni, when’d you learn the Heimlich maneuver?” 

Serenity looks at her brother while patting Atem on the back. “Volunteer work at the hospital,” she replies. “I could teach you, if you want…”—her eyes fall on the floor—“…oh my god, what _is_ that?!” 

All three stare at the carpet. Not far from Atem is a dark bloodstain and a slimy glob. Hints of purple, white, and yellow peek through running lines of red, made even more vibrant under the arcade lights. A breeze from the air conditioner reveals thin and delicate petals swaying in the blood. 

“…Atem?” Joey murmurs in shock. “Did you just vomit a _flower_?” 

Atem hurriedly covers his mouth. “I gotta go.” 

“What the—wait!” 

Joey’s demand goes ignored. Atem sprints toward the exit as coughs, blood, and flower petals escape his fingers.


	3. Stem

**(BAKURA)** _He did WHAT?!_

Yugi groans into a pillow. Despite the comfort of home, he feels lost and alone. The lamp illuminating his computer seems to mock him, the mattress beneath him makes him miserable, even the moonlit window has a condescending glare. He looks back at his phone and messages back. 

**(YUGI)** _Yeah. Joey even sent me a picture. What’s bothering me is that I can only go on what the Wheelers said because Atem won’t talk to me._

**(BAKURA)** _…I’m tempted to ask for the photo (don’t send it). As for your cough, I didn’t think it would get worse when Atem took over. Makes me wonder if he knows more about this than he lets on._

Ice grips Yugi’s heart. His thumbs type in return. 

**(YUGI)** _There’s no way. If he did, why would he hide it from me?_

**(BAKURA)** _I really hope that isn’t the case. Unfortunately, the fact that Atem won’t say anything is suspicious. I’m sorry I put you and Atem through this, I never thought things would get more complicated._

**(YUGI)** _Don’t apologize, Bakura. If anything, we now know this is definitely some sort of magic. I can’t think of any illness that makes you cough flowers._

**(BAKURA)** _I guess…a lead’s better than no lead._

A window opens on the computer. The words “incoming call” flashing on screen, Yugi puts his phone down and hops off the bed. Taking his seat with one hand and moving the mouse with the other, he clicks on the call window. A black pair of headphones are barely on Yugi’s head when he hears a voice. 

“Yugi, are you okay?!” Téa yells, eyes full of fear. “Serenity told me that you choked earlier today!” 

Yugi looks away, flustered. “Y-Yeah, I did,” he mutters. 

Téa leans back in her chair, sighing in relief. She quickly falls back in her seat. “Why didn’t you tell me it was getting worse? You said it was a seasonal thing, but Serenity told me it’s been going for days.” 

Yugi brushes a stray hair from his face. “…she told you that?” He asks guiltily. “I’m sorry, Téa , it’s just that…” He looks down. “I didn’t want you to worry. Telling you that it was still around while you’re studying overseas could’ve done something to your grades—or hell, even your dancing.” He places a hand on his throat. “This cough’s been around for two weeks. It has gotten worse since I last told you about it, but it’s mostly the same as it was before: it only happens in small bursts.” 

“Still sounds bad to me.” Téa whispers, pushing her hair back. “…can I ask you something? Serenity told me you called on Atem and coughed up—I mean, he coughed up a flower.” 

“I still don’t know how that happened. He hasn’t talked to me since.” 

“Really? Oh, man…anyways, Yugi, were you coughing up flowers before today?” 

Yugi shakes his head. “That was the first time it happened.” 

Téa raises a hand to her chin as she looks down in thought. “You just coughed, but Atem choked on a flower…” 

Yugi places his head in his hands. The sensation of choking, he was already familiar with (minus the flower), but whatever triggered Atem’s fit was a complete mystery. No matter how many times he visited that hallway with the two doors, the desert heat of the Pharaoh was absent. He had to be in there, Yugi was sure of it, but why the cold shoulder? Unless there was something he couldn’t say specifically— 

Yugi looks up. “I have an idea!” he blurts. 

Téa lowers the water bottle at her lips, swallowing quickly. “What is it?” 

“Atem’s still with me in the Millennium Puzzle, but he won’t talk to me about this evening.” Yugi holds the golden artifact in his hands. “If it’s okay with you, Téa, could…could you talk to him? He might open up to you.” 

Téa’s eyes widen. She briefly looks away before returning to the call, a coy grin on her face. “Oh, I get it,” she teases. “Like that little date you set us up on before Battle City.” 

Yugi turns bright red. “That wasn’t a date! Atem just needed cheering up and—!” 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Téa waves her hand as she chuckles. “It was definitely a pep talk sort of day. But yeah, I’d be glad to help. What do you need me to ask him?” 

“Thanks, Téa. As for questions, all I can think of is how he felt right before it happened.” Yugi looks down at the puzzle. “…I don’t want to force him out, though. I was kinda hoping he’d show up since you’re here.” 

“You said he’s usually hovering beside you like a ghost, right? Maybe he’s doing it right now, but neither of us can see him? No, wait, you’d be able to see him if he did that…” A sudden spark flashes in Téa’s eye. “Y’know, the coughing-up-flowers thing reminds me of something.” 

“Reminds you of something?” 

“Yeah, but…it’s kinda crazy.” Taking a deep breath, Téa looks at her friend. “Have you heard of hanahaki?” 

Yugi blinks. “…no?” 

“Heh, it’s all right. Hanahaki is a fictional disease that’s shown up in romance novels. It’s pretty popular among my friends here: Liz and DeShawn are trying to write a ballet about it.” 

Yugi rests his elbows on the desk, deep in thought. “I only coughed up a flower when Atem took over my body,” he whispers to himself. “But it’s a disease that’s only in stories…?” 

“And depending on the story, hanahaki can be fatal,” Téa continues. “You could choke on flowers until you die of suffocation.” 

“That’s…reassuring.” 

“But it doesn’t have to be. Y’see, you only get hanahaki when you’re madly in—” 

**_COUGH._**

Yugi bends over from his chair. 

**_COUGH-COUGH._**

The attacks on his throat hit harder than ever, stabbing directly at his windpipe. He desperately grasps the table as he tries to lift his head. In the one moment he can open his eyes, he saw Téa frozen in fear. 

“Oh no, Yugi! Hold on, I’ll try to get help!” Téa reaches past the webcam and brings her own phone onto the screen. She hurriedly taps at the device as she mutters. “C’mon, I know I’ve got him in my contacts—there we go!” 

Just outside his headphones, Yugi hears the muffled ringing of a phone. The shrill rings cuts through the floor below and the bedroom door nearby, shrieking nonstop. He grimaces: knowing Grandpa, he likely fell asleep in the living room—and he sleeps like a rock. With one last attempt, he gasps deeply— 

Yugi stops. “What the…? The cough’s gone.” 

Téa’s shriek pierces his ears. “Yugi! The puzzle!” 

All Yugi sees below him is green. Long vines reach out from the Millennium Puzzle to his arms and curl around his shoulders. He jumps. As the chair clatters behind him, even more plant-like tendrils slither down his legs. They feel suspiciously warm on his skin. 

With a strong squeeze, the vines bind his arms and legs. Yugi wobbles and collapses on the carpet, inadvertently ripping his headphones from the computer’s audio jack. Plant life crawls over his chin and over the green, he catches a glimpse of Téa silently screaming, sheer terror in her eyes. 

“Téa!” Yugi shouts. “Keep calling!” He forces his head against the growing vines toward the Millennium Puzzle, entangled in the greens it created. “Atem! Atem, are you in there?!” 

Vine creep in the corner of Yugi’s eyes. For a moment, he spots bulbs sprouting along the surface, unpeeling and blooming in seconds. Beautiful flowers of purple unfurl before him as the world goes dark. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yugi jolts. Opening his eyes, he sees the bedroom and computer have vanished. In their stead is the dark hallway with the two doors: one for his soul, one for his neighbor. The neighboring door, however, is in disarray. Thicker, stronger vines seep from the cracks and embed themselves in the wall, just barely breaking the structure. Among them are even bigger, brighter flowers: some with more bulbs on a single stem, others with multiple flowers on a lone stalk. 

Yugi touches the door. Despite the past few months, the metal feels warm. A little too warm: alongside the Pharaoh’s familiar heat, there’s something else. Something powerful, unforgiving, overwhelming, almost suffocating. What was going on in there? 

_“I’m sorry, Yugi, but…could we not talk for a little while?”_

Fear fills Yugi. Whatever lay behind the door, Atem must have been fighting on his own—and was losing. He grabs the door handle and, with a mighty pull, swings the door wide open. 

What used to be a labyrinth is a jungle. Powerful vines cling to the walls while weaker one dangle from the ceiling, gracefully curling at their ends. Purple petals float through the air and fall onto the vine-infested floor. A gathering of violet butterflies flutter by, one of them resting in Yugi’s yellow hair. He reaches to brush it away but stops: it seems to like being there. 

Yugi pushes on. The strange swelter from before strengthens as he walks deeper in the undergrowth. Vines shift below and butterflies soar above, some even flying ahead into the dark. The air grows heavy with a sense of hostility, but he keeps moving forward: something else in the air begs him to. 

The more he walks, the deeper the shadows become. As if they read Yugi’s mind, the butterflies begin to glow. Flowers growing from the vines emit purple light, illuminating the dark green road. Yugi looks over his shoulder, and then back at the plant-covered floor ahead: wasn't he just walking in a straight line? 

An arch of glowing flowers lies ahead. The butterflies land on the luminescent petals, almost melting into one light. They illuminate a figure just inches below them: a dark-skinned man on his knees. Vines hold him up by his wrists while he leans forward in exhaustion. What looks like a pair of wings, Yugi realizes are even bigger vines entwining into two braid-like limbs, reaching for the ceiling. The person twitches as the vines pulse, growing even larger from his back. A petal falls and illuminates the red, yellow, and black of his wild hair. 

Yugi gasps. “Atem!” 

The other’s eyes slowly open. “…Yugi?” 

“Hold on! I’ll get you outta there!” 

Yugi runs to the braiding vines, but stops: of the many times he visited Atem’s room, he never spotted a weapon. The only kind he had seen were ones used in traps: deadly spikes, pitfalls, or crushing totems, and other life-threatening instruments. Searching one of them for a weapon all boiled down to luck—and digging through all these plants. 

A thin vine reaches from the braid. Yugi immediately grabs it and with a mighty tug, rips it with a loud snap. 

**_“AUGH!!”_**

The room quakes with Atem’s pained cry. Yugi stumbles and falls on his rear as the vines below him squirm with the rumbling floor. He look at his hand: a thin trail of red oozes across his palm from the torn plant. The braid of vines continues to grow, specks of blood falling on the plant-infested floor. 

“Oh, god!” Yugi struggles to get onto his feet. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think that would happen!” He places himself in front of the Pharaoh. “Atem, I know I screwed up, but please, talk to me! Tell me what you know so I can help!” 

Atem lets out a pained grunt. “Yugi…don’t…” 

“Don’t _what_?” 

“Don’t…apologize. Th-this isn’t your fault.” 

“But I’m your partner! I should’ve known something was up! You…” Tears fill Yugi’s eyes. “…you must’ve thought I abandoned you. You were mad at me this entire time, weren’t you?” 

“No!” Atem strains himself, lifting his head to see the other. “That’s not…I could never!” 

“It’s okay,” Yugi replies softly. With a small sniffle, he wipes his tears. “I won’t abandon you again. No matter how long it takes, I’ll stay with you until I get you out of this. I will get you out of this. And when you’re free, you can tell Téa everything.” 

Atem’s eyes widen. “Téa?” 

“I was talking with her earlier. She thinks the cough might be hanahaki and she said it’s used in love stor—” 

An agonizing groan escapes Atem’s gritted teeth. The room shakes even more, knocking Yugi on his backside once again. The pharaoh screams as the vines from his back stretch faster and further, coating the walls in another layer of green. Thin, dangling vines thicken and swing toward the two. Millions of stalks shoot from the walls and ceilings, diving straight at Yugi Mutou. 

“No!” Atem cries. “Stop—!” 

All Yugi can do is shut his eyes. Thick flexible limbs surround him, cutting off the pharaoh’s voice. Soft, warm vines wrap around his arms. He feels a vine tickle his ear and another brush his cheek, gliding across his skin to his lips. It’s only when the vines pull away that Yugi can see. 

He stares in shock. “What the…?” 

A giant bouquet of purple flowers rests in his arms. As some pour from the excess amount, Yugi spots the floor is no longer covered in vines. In their place is a vast flower bed, surrounding him in a soft glow. ome pouring out from the excess amount. 

He looks back at Atem in confusion. 

“What’s going on?” Yugi asks. “Why would they give me… _this_?” 

Silence fills the space. In the quiet, Yugi sees Atem’s lips slowly curl into a sweet but sad smile. 

“They match your eyes,” the Pharaoh whispers. 

“They…what?” 

The smile disappears and Atem looks at the other with sorrowful, red eyes. “Aibou,” he sniffles. “I’m so sorry.” 

Yugi blanks. “…why?” 

The dark-skinned man clenches his bound fists. Tears falling down his cheeks, Atem’s eyes close as a ominous light radiates from his forehead. Strong waves ripple through the room and the light takes the shape of an eye. A deadly sight Yugi knew too well. 

“Atem?!” Yugi shouts. “What’re you—?!” 

The Eye of Anubis is the last thing Yugi sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sharing this story, as well as my other fanfics, on fanfic[dot]net, and someone asked exactly how this post-DSOD AU worked if Yugi still has the puzzle. I...honestly hadn't thought that part out: I originally wrote this because 1) the puzzleship-hanahaki idea wouldn't leave me alone, and 2) I needed something to pass the time. It might not be the best answer, but I guess this AU could be if Yugi got to keep the reassembled puzzle and Atem decided "eh, I could stay here a bit." Sorry for the confusion there.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :D


	4. Root

“…gi, you’re…wait…you’re not…” 

“..I…lo…y…” 

“Yugi! Yugi, can you hear me?!” 

Yellow light blinds him. Shielding his eyes, Yugi sits up from his spot with a pained grunt. He looks over to his desk, but instead sees an elderly face. The old man rests on his knees by Yugi, one hand gripping the younger man’s shoulder and the other on the carpet. Just peeking from a pocket of his overalls is a mobile phone, which falls to the floor as he leans forward. The words “11 missed calls” flash on the screen. 

“Oh, thank god, are you all right?” the elderly man pleads. “Téa told me you were coughing up a storm.” 

Yugi raises a hand to his throat: breathing came naturally and easy. “I was, but…I think I’m better now,” he replies. “Thanks, Grandpa.” 

“No, no, no, thank Téa. All I did was fall asleep watching the new Duel Monsters tournament.” Grandpa looks over his shoulder. “…did you drop something during the cough? It looks like a potted plant exploded in here.” 

Cold grips Yugi’s chest. He abruptly jumps onto his feet and looks at the carpet. Shreds of green vines and purple petals lay scattered across fabric, small splotches of red beneath them. A thin emerald-like stem with four amethyst blossoms rests in the middle, almost contrasting itself from the surrounding remains. The lower end of the stem branches into dozens of dirt-brown threads that curl around the nearby silver chain. They reach further down, from the chain links to the golden blocks spread across— 

Yugi freezes. 

Pieces of the now-destroyed Millennium Puzzle rest among the roots. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


A calming hush carries on the library air. Paneled glass windows hang over adults and children alike as a pair of automatic doors, welcoming a newcomer inside. Yugi walks in with a bag hanging from his shoulder and a notebook in his hand. As he approaches the front desk, he immediately spots the row of computers near the fantasy section. Only a few machines are in use when he walks over. He briefly skims the computers in use (the screens were library catalogs except for one being used for porn) before taking a free chair. 

“Yugi?” 

A familiar British voice catches his attention. Yugi looks over and sees Bakura standing behind him with an armful of horror novels. 

“Is everything okay?” Bakura asks. “I’m sorry for sounding rude, but I got worried when you didn’t respond to my texts last night.” 

Yugi blinks. “Oh, god, I’m sorry,” he apologizes. 

“No, no, it’s all right. I was worried that you had another coughing fit, one more severe than last time.” Bakura adjusts the books in his arms. “To be honest, I’m more surprised to see you here. Aren’t you still recovering?” 

Memories of Atem’s plant-infested soul flash in Yugi’s mind. He looks away, downcast. “The cough…it’s completely gone. I just need to figure out some things somewhere that wasn’t my room.” 

Bakura opens his mouth to speak, but his eyes dart toward Yugi’s neck. He leans over to see the other’s torso when shock fills his face. “Oh my—I’m so sorry,” he mutters. 

“It’s okay.” Yugi places a hand where the Millennium Puzzle should be. “I haven’t really told anyone.” 

“I don’t mean to pry, but do you want to talk about it? It isn’t a good idea to bottle up your stress.” 

A strange heartache fills Yugi’s chest. “…not really. Not yet, anyway.” 

“Oh…okay.” Bakura shifts his books a second time. “I’m about to check out, but please remember: you can text me anytime if you need to talk. Or call, whichever works for you.” 

Yugi looks at his friend. “Thanks, Bakura,” he says with a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Take care, Yugi.” 

With a quiet wave, Bakura walks toward the front desk. Yugi turns his attention back to his computer and, seeing the internet browser, types “hanahaki” in the search bar. He grabs his notebook and turns to a page marked “information from Téa.” The information she provided before and after the incident plays in his mind as he takes notes: 

_HANAHAKI  
\- Fictional disease in love stories  
\- Makes you cough flower petals if you’re secretly and madly in love with someone  
\- Can be deadly (choke on flowers) if untreated  
\- Two ways to cure it, according to authors  
1) Get flowers surgically removed, but lose your memories of the person you love  
2) Have the person you’re in love with confess that they feel the exact same way (failure might not be an option?)_

Looking back at the monitor, Yugi’s eyes dart across the screen as he reads. Each website provided the same information as Téa, and each article only brought more questions. Who was Atem in love with? Was it even a case of Hanahaki? Maybe the flower cough was just a symptom of something else: there were always unknown diseases being discovered in the world. But how could a disease affect someone who’s dead? And why did it also affect him, the living host for the dead person? 

Something catches his eye. On the computer is an article mirroring Téa’s words, but with a new set of text: 

_“Authors like to incorporate a specific trait of the victim’s beloved in their case of hanahaki. This can range from the beloved’s favorite flower, natural eye color, symbol of the family, and so on.”_

Yugi pulls away. 

_“They match your eyes.”_

Mind reeling, he drops his head in his hands. Purple flowers matching his purple eyes…it had to be a coincidence, right? 

_“Aibou, I’m so sorry.”_

Like the pieces of a puzzle, it all clicks: Atem’s request for distance, Yugi’s cough getting worse when the Pharaoh took over, and his apology before the Millennium Puzzle was smashed. However, he shakes his head. He was looking too deep into this…right? 

Yugi pauses. Somewhere in his mind, remnants of voices before he woke up in his room linger. There were three voices. 

_“…gi, you’re…wait…you’re not…”_

First voice he knows is Téa, shouting over the speaker for an answer. From the sound of it, she must’ve seen someone who she thought was Yugi, but wasn’t. 

_“Yugi! Yugi, can you hear me?!”_

Third voice was Grandpa trying to wake him up. Not much to ponder about there. 

_“…I…lo…y…”_

The second voice, from what he could remember, was a deep and warm baritone. Judging from Téa’s words at the start, it had to be Atem taking over his body. He vaguely recalls a forceful grunt after those words, possibly from when the Millennium Puzzle was broken. But what was Atem even saying at the time? 

_“…I…lov…”_

Yugi’s heart stops. 

_“I love you.”_

He sits up in his chair. His cough was long gone and yet he felt breathless. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


With a soft click, Yugi closes the door to his bedroom. He drops the notebook on the now-cleaned carpet, sighing as he flops onto the bed. Where he lay, he sees the golden box with the shattered Millennium Puzzle, waiting to be reassembled. He rolls onto his back. Even with all this knowledge, what could he do? No surgeon could operate on a millennia-old king (especially for something like coughing up flowers) and putting the puzzle back together likely wouldn’t do anything. 

Yugi gulped nervously. The only other cure was to return the other’s love, but…could he really do that? He never thought someone like Atem would fall for him: in fact, it never even crossed his mind. Would he be telling the truth if he said he loved him back? What if it was a lie? Would pretending to love Atem just make things worse? How did he even feel about the Pharaoh? How soon did he have to put the puzzle back together? _Could_ he put the puzzle back together, knowing what he knew now? Atem destroyed it for a reason, would that be going against his wishes? 

A soft breeze blows through the window. Yugi looks at his desk and sees the wind gently caressing the flower that survived the puzzle’s destruction. It stands in a ceramic pot of soil, freshly dug up from Grandpa’s storage closet, as its amethyst petals and closed buds sway slightly. 

Yugi looks closer. One of the buds, though small, is in bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's the end of that. I honestly wasn't sure how to end this, but I feel like leaving an ambiguous "cliffhanger" works somehow. In the research I did on hanahaki (because I love schlock like that), I couldn't find anything on what happens if the victim's beloved didn't feel the same. That, and it got me thinking: if you found out a close friend had a life-threatening disease that only *you*could cure by saying you were madly in love with them even if you might not feel the same way, what would you do?
> 
> Side note: Yugi spotting someone looking at porn in the library? True story: during a trip to the library a few years ago, I spotted a middle-aged man doing that in broad daylight (he was in the front row of computers, too). Someone must've alerted him because he *very quickly* clicked out of it.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So...I might've gotten the idea from this from a doodle I did a while ago that incorporated Yugi/Atem and hanahaki. I'm still getting used to writing in the present tense, so I hope this turned out all right. Thank you very much for reading and feel free to leave a comment and/or constructive criticism!


End file.
